The present invention relates to an adjustable deployment band including a foldable closure member in which one half of the watch band is adjustably located in a lower closure part of the closure member.
Foldable closure members for deployment bands are known in the art in which the two watch band halves and the parts of the foldable closure member are hingeably connected to each other to overlap in the closed position of the closure member. In these known closure members an adjustment of the length of the deployment band is obtained by engagement of lateral projections at the end of one watch band half with openings provided in lateral flanges of the upper closure part. These openings are spaced from each other in the flanges of the upper closure part and therefore the possibility of adjusting the deployment band is limited by the number of openings provided in the flanges.
Adjustable deployment bands are further known in which one of the watch band halves is connected to one end of the upper closure part of the foldable closure member, whereas the other watch band half is arranged movable in longitudinal direction in the lower part of the closure member and fixable therein in any adjusted position by means of clamping eccentrics located essentially above the lower band half. In these known adjustable deployment bands a sufficient and stepless change of the length thereof is possible, however, the closure member obtains due to the superimposition of five construction elements a considerable thickness which is contrary to the present trend of flat watch bands and corresponding flat foldable closure members which harmonize with the thickness of the watch band. An additional disadvantage of this known adjustable deployment band is that the various superimposed closure and band parts are visible from the side thereof which is of disadvantage for its overall appearance.